


But You’re Beautiful To Me.

by captainvaughnstump



Category: American Horror Story, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: You don’t see colors until you meet your soulmate. This has been bugging Gerard for the past few years. He hasn’t even bothered with relationships in his hometown in rural Ohio. Then he moves to Las Vegas, starting at a new school. He thinks he’s finally met the one… But what if he still can’t see the colors?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from a Tumblr post. In this story, Amara is an OC, Tate is not a ghost. He never killed anyone. The school name comes from The Academy Is… album, “Fast Times At Barrington High”. And in this AU, Breezy is Dallon’s daughter. Good Kik names right? Hayley's is her actual Twitter handle, but I made up Gerard's, Frank's, and Tate's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so since I no longer support Melanie Martinez I'm editing her out and replacing her with and ofc named melody, and leaving her style the same just changing her name and not associating Melanie with my works

 

 

 

I should probably start this out with an introduction. My name is Gerard Wayand I’m sixteen years old.

 

Very soon, I’ll start a brand new school. 

 

It’s kind of dumb for me to be starting the middle of junior year in a new school. My younger brother, Mikey, my older sister, Amara I will start classes at Barrington High School. A beautiful start in Las Vegas, of all places. It’s quite a move from the small town in Ohio we were used to. Luckily, we moved during winter break and had two weeks to adjust to the new place and area before we started school.

 

Doesn’t mean I did though. I spent a good portion of the break locked in my room, on my laptop.I left the house once to visit the nearby art shop and buy some more graphite pencils. Other than the guy who ran the shop, Victor Fuentes, I met no one new. As luck would turn out, mom is already friends with the office secretary and the principal, Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester.

 

 

I’ve been counting down the days until I start at Barrington. Will I meet my soulmate? Will Mikey?Who knows. But I am glad I have one advantage. I’m completely blind to color, and when I meet them, everything will become bright and gorgeous. Bright hues I’ve only read about in books. Rather than the boring monotone I’m so used to. I personally, am absolutely sick of everything being so dull. My entire life, it’s been black, white and grey. Can’t I catch a break? I just wanna meet my soulmate.

 

_One week left_

~~~

Each day I checked off on my calendar brought me closer to the date I both feared and awaited: January second. I was so open to everything that could happen. With the few friends I had at my old school, I didn’t have many people to say goodbye to. 

 

_Only two days left._

 

~~~~

Waking up Monday morning, I slid on a loose shirt and tried to ignore the bruises covering my side. Nasty fight from the day before I moved. It ended in a broken rib and a trip to the ER. Thank goodness I convinced Amara to drive me without telling mom. Mikey however, felt the need to rat me out and I ended up grounded for the next week. 

 

I felt that a pair of black skinny jeans and vans matched perfectly with my shirt which, according to my mom, actually was grey. Most of my clothing was black or grey so I didn’t have to ask mom about what color it was. I threw on a jacket I was told is a fire engine red and headed down into the kitchen. 

 

“Gerard, baby, what did you do to your hair?” Mom asked me, a look a shock on her face.

 

“ ‘Mara wanted to dye it. It’s burgundy right?”

 

“No, baby. It’s as red as your jacket.” she replied. 

 

I had no time to change my jacket, but Mikey threw me his dark blue one and my book bag just in time for us to head out and catch Amara before she went to work. 

 

“Your hair looks great honey. I’m sure mom told you it’s not burgundy?”

 

“Yeah she did. I hate you, by the way. It better look good, because you know I can’t tell.”

 

“Yeah yeah, blah, blah. Get in the car. I’m meeting Tate at school. And you need your schedules, boys. ”

 

Amara had met her soulmate, Tate Langdon shortly after she moved to Vegas. You see, four years ago, when our parents split, Mara moved in with dad and we stayed with mom. Amara and Tate had been dating now for three years and she felt the need to rub it in my face every chance she got. 

 

~~~~

 

I jetted from her car as fast as possible to avoid seeing the make out session I was sure would ensue, making my way to what I hoped would be the office. In my hurry, I didn’t notice there was a person in my path and I mowed the poor girl down. Her books and papers went flying and she fell to her knees. 

 

I bent to help her pick up her things and giggled at the way the sun caught in her hair. 

 

“Something funny?” she asked, looking up at me. Her light eyes met mine and…. absolutely nothing. I still couldn’t see any colors. Strike one for me. 

 

“No, I just think it’s cool the way the sun hits your hair. I can tell it’s pretty bright.”

 

She snorted. “Looks who’s talking, Firetruck. And yeah, it’s orange. Guess you haven’t met them yet? I met mine a few years ago. Not to rub it in.”

 

“No, I still haven’t met mine. Maybe I will here. But before I so rudely plowed you down, I was headed to the office. I’m a new student.” 

 

She pushed herself up, dusting off her jeans and smiling at me. “Well, I’m Hayley Williams. I wouldn’t mind to show you to the place to get your schedule. You seem really cool, and brave, judging by your hair color and that vintage jacket. But unless you wanna be called Firetruck the entire time I know you, I need a name.”

 

“It’s Gerard” I chuckled, following her lead. 

~~~

 

My schedule was nothing interesting, and the staff, though nice, were boring. I was in Art four, Drama, English and Calculus. My wonderful luck was having Calculus right after lunch. I was sure to sleep in the class at least once a week. And that’s exactly what I did.

 

My first class passed as a blur. I didn’t talk to anyone in art, and Hayley introduced me to her group of friends in Theatre. I mostly talked to this boisterous brunette named Brendon, occasionally talking to a timid boy named Patrick who kept his fedora pulled over his head most of class. The rest of the students either slept or argued over who would play the Phantom in the upcoming play. The teacher had to separate a fist fight between a tattooed kid and a tall Hispanic named Gabe. 

 

“Peter, I am warning you, DON’T scare off the new student. That would make the fifth student to quit drama because of you.” 

 

He jumped down from the shelf he was standing on, attempting to reach a mask prop, and then crossed the room to shake my hand. “I’m the teacher in this classroom, and I’m Mr. Weekes. Half the kids in here have little respect, or think of me as a friend, and call me Dallon so you can too. I’m in the process of casting for the Phantom of the Opera and so far the only roles we have are Hayley as Carlotta andmiss Breezy playing Christine. Would you mind to sing for me? I’d like for you to have a role.”

 

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. “A-anything specific you’d like?”

 

“Nah. Anything will do, just belt out something.”

 

I closed my eyes and stood from the box I’d been sitting on, a song in mind. 

 

“ _Well I was there on the day they sold the cards for the Queen and as the lights flickered out, we watched our lives on the screen. I hate the ending myself but it started with an alright scene.”_

 

For the first time in his teaching career, Dallon Weekes was shocked. “Whoa, whoa, stop there. That was.. That was beautiful. If you don’t mind, I’d love to cast you for the main role.”

 

Hayley poked me in the side and leaned to whisper in my ear, “That wasn’t a request, Firetruck.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll do it.” 

 

He climbed atop his desk and addressed the absolute chaos his classroom was. “GUYS, we now have an update to casting. Bree, you’re still Christine. Hayley, you’re still Carlotta. Gabe, you will play Raoule. Gerard will play Erik aka the Phantom. Pete, Patrick.. You two will play the Opera Populare owners. And other roles can audition as they like.” 

 

Pete and Gabe approached me, clapping me on the back at the same time. 

 

“Good job, _amigo_!” Gabe exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah dude, we’ve been fighting for that part and now we can go back to being best friends.” Pete told me. 

 

The bell rang right after that, ending our conversation rather abruptly. 

 

I let Hayley loop her arm around mine and drag me to the cafeteria.

~~~~

“Mel, baby. I got someone I want you to meet!”

 

A very short girl smiled at the ever bubbly Hayley, the split gap in her teeth showing. “Darling, always trying to introduce me to new people. Aren’t you?”

 

“You know me. This is Gerard. He just started here today! He has Theatre with me, but other than that he’s alone all day. Unless you have classes with him? He has… Calculus next, followed by English.”

 

“Who are your teachers, Firetruck hair?” Melody asked me. 

 

“Well.. I don’t even know the art teachers.. Balla something. Oh, Ballato. And then Dallon for drama, Mr. Hurley for math and finallyMiss Frangipane for English. And my name’s Gerard. You can’t call people by their most noticeable feature.” I said. 

 

“Not always true. I’ve been called Gap since junior high. Let’s go eat, Babyface.”

 

I could tell Melody didn’t mean her insults and was just having fun with me. But I was starving, and I could smell the tacos. 

 

“Sure great idea dude.”

 

“Oh my goodness, Melody.  I thought of this song I gotta show you. You know the Joseph kid? Not Zack…. Uh, Tyler. Yeah, Tyler. It’s by him. It’s called Taco Bell Saga.”

 

Hayley slid up on the screen to her phone, revealing a picture of her and Melody hugging before prom. She proceeded to open the Youtube app and pull up TB Saga. We listened to it and spent the entire length of the song laughing. I found it even funnier, considering Taco Bell is my favorite restaurant. 

 

A guy with a wide smile approached us, chuckling. He shook his head at Mel, still laughing. 

 

“I see you found Tyler’s song? I told him not to record that. He’s such a goofball. Ohhhh new kid. I’m Josh. You must be the Gerard I’ve heard about? Hayley’s in my first period.”

 

I nodded through the bite of taco in my mouth, attempting to smile at him. He had laughing eyes and obviously seemed very confident. I could tell by looking at him…Tyler was his soulmate. He seemed too chipper to not be able to see the colors around him. Out of all of my friends, I was the only one to not see colors. 

~~~~

The rest of lunch passed without issue, and the teacher was absent for fourth period, so I skipped the entire class. Amara decided to ride home with Tate, leaving me without a ride, so I askedHayley to take me and Mikey home. 

 

“No problem, Firetruck. Your brother look as weird as you?” she teased.

 

“Oh honey, my brother is the DEFINITION of a high school nerdy virgin. Plus he’s a freshman.” 

 

Mikey caught sight of me and loped awkwardly towards Hayley’s convertible. 

 

“Hope you’re not letting a serial killer take us home. Can’t believe Mar Mar skipped out on us.”

 

“Mar Mar?” Hayley asked. “Are you… Wait a minute, you’re not talking about Amara are you? Amara Way? Oh my god is she your sister can I meet her please?”

 

“Looks like we have a fangirl Mikenike. But no, she won’t be home. Yes, Amara is our sister.”

 

~~~

Hayley spent the entire rest of the ride talking about our sister, and dropped us off at home before speeding off. Our mom sat on the front step waiting for us. 

 

“How was school boys?”

 

“Eh, whatever.” We both replied before trudging off to our rooms.

 

She sighed, coming in after us and closing the front door. She had hoped for a better turnout on our first day. “At least you made a friend!” mom yelled up the stairs at me. 

 

~~~~

I was about to turn in for the night when my phone pinged in a kid message.

 

**From: yelyaHWilliams:**

 

_Hey Babycakes what’s shakin’? Just wanted to let you know, you’ll be meeting another one of our friends tomorrow. He was “sick” today. In other words,_ The Patience _was practicing._

 

**From: hesitantwaylien:**

 

_Thanks for the info Buttercup. Is this the tattooed midget I heard about? Maybe he’s my guy.AnywayyyI’m gonna rest for a bit. Stay gold._

 

**yelyaHWilliams:**

 

_Laaaaame. Goodnight weirdo. Stay red, i guess?_

 

I closed my Kik and flipped off my light, leaving my string lights on and passing out. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter for you guys. Sorry it's so short compared to the first one. I've got a lot of stress on me with exams coming up.

 

My phone buzzed at the ungodly hour of four in the morning, alerting me to a new Kik message. 

 

**New Message Request:**

 

**Oreo (stomachacheparties)**

 

_‘What an odd name’_ I thought to myself, opening the message. It took me a while to read it, seeing as I’d just woken up and was still trying to come to the real world, but when I did, I had to say, I was amused.

 

**stomachacheparties:**

 

_so this is probably super weird lol but my name’s Iero and i’m that tattooed midget Hays told you about. i may or may not be at school today depending on whether i feel like it or not, but she told me your kik name and said she’d cut my scorpion off my neck if i didn't message you so here i am_

 

**stomachacheparties:**

 

_wow its 4am i am sorry dude i will let you sleep peace_

 

I smirked, pulling up my keyboard to reply. It took several minutes to do that as well, because I didn’t want to seem awkward, and awkward was basically all I could muster up. 

 

~~~~

 

Frank’s phone buzzed, a new message popping up on his nearly shattered screen. Things had gotten a little crazy during a practice for the Patience one night and it ended up being stepped on. At least that’s what he thought happened. 

 

**From: hesitantwaylien**

 

_I totally look forward to meeting you. Hayley definitely is a character. but she’s sweet. Please come to school? I want to see you._

 

It confused him as to why he would want to see him so bad. He flipped through the numerous pictures of his many dogs before settling on a decent picture of himself. 

 

~~~~

 

I smiled at the phone. Frank was definitely an attractive guy, even though he misunderstood what I was asking for. I saw the precious scorpion tattoo on his neck that Hayley threatened him with and laughed. And maybe it was a trick of my mind or something, but I could swear I could see his eye color for a split second. Hazel.. Maybe a honey color… 

 

**From: hesitantwaylien**

 

_Hey Frankie what’s your eye color?_

 

The reply came back quickly, the slightly confused man interested in the weirdness that had been their entire conversation. 

 

**From: stomachacheparties**

 

_Hazel why?_

 

**stomachacheparties:**

 

_i feel dumb. you haven’t met your soulmate yet. don’t worry me either_

 

I smiled, and sent a picture of myself to Frank. I fell back asleep before the reply came through, but I fell asleep smiling at the thought that maybe -just maybe- I’d meet my soulmate in just an hour or two. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

 

I woke up, completely dreading that morning. I had no idea why, but my room smelled like roses. At least, it did to me. Mikey was probably burning incense or something. 

 

I opened my bedroom door, looking into the hallway mirror. _You can do this!_ I told myself, gearing myself up for what was to come. I would meet Frank today. I was SO determined that he was my soulmate. That flash of color when seeing him, that wasn’t my eyes tricking me. That’s never happened, seeing a new person. 

 

I scrambled to get dressed, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, vans and a rumpled tee shirt.It didn’t smell bad and I liked it. It was a custom gift from a friend, a black shirt with white letters, spelling out ‘VERY MUCH ALIVE’ across the front of it. 

 

Mom wrangled Mara, Mikey and me into the kitchen, cramping coffee cups and muffins into our outstretched hands. She tried hard and made us feel really loved.

 

My parents separated many years ago, because even though they were soulmates, they couldn’t stand each other. They had the three of us and split up. It made little sense to me, but I guess they thought it was fit. I didn’t see dad much at all, because like mom, I couldn’t stand him. 

 

I heard the gun of an old truck engine outside and groaned. 

 

“Mom PLEASE tell me he’s not taking us to school…” I complained.

 

“Honey, now that we live here, you’ll see a lot more of your dad. I’m sorry Gee. I love you, and you have to go to school now. Get your book bag baby. You too, Michael.” 

 

I trudged outside, getting into the truck. I gave my dad a look and threw my book bag down next to me. I had to ride in the back since dad’s favorite was to be in the cab, per his rules. And his favorite had always been Mikes. Made sense, seeing as he’s the youngest. 

 

Lucky for me, it wasn’t too windy or cold and it didn’t take long for us to get there. Hayley and Melody were waiting for me, right outside the school. They were both smiling, hiding someone behind them. 

 

“Who’s behind you girls?” I asked, knowing the answer. 

 

“Wow your voice is hot.” replied the guy, squeezing from behind them to come see me. “I’m Frank.” 

 

I blinked, smiling at him. His hair was two different colors. The side was shaved and dyed abrilliant red, like the strands hanging in my face. The other half was pretty close to the same black mine was naturally. His eyes were a gorgeous hazel color, keeping me captivated. He was incredibly short, with way more tattoos than a high school senior should have. He was… absolutely breathtaking.

 

“I’m Gerard.” Imumbled, staring at my shoes. “Y-you’re really nice looking. I like your hair colors.”

 

Melody giggled, “Gerard’s got a crush.” 

 

Hayley laughed as well before pulling me aside. 

 

“You said hair colors. Gerard… You.. You see colors now?” she said, clearly confused. 

 

“Yeah, he’s the one.” I said, walking back over to him. 

 

~~~~~

 

I didn’t want to come out and say that he was my soulmate. I wanted to see if he caught on, so I was dropping mad hints.

 

“Hey Frank, isn’t it so pretty and colorful out here? The grass.. It’s so green. The white clouds, the baby blue sky.. So beautiful.”

 

Frank sighed, putting a cigarette to his lips. “Same old black and white to me. Glad you met your soulmate though.”


	4. Chapter 4

I just couldn’t understand what had happened. I hung my face in my hands, nearing tears. How could I see colors and not him..? He was the only person I’d met that was new. He was my one and only, my soulmate and he didn’t see the colors. 

 

I expressed these concerns to Hayley, who was quickly becoming my best friend. She had no idea what to do either. It made absolutely no sense to either of us. I wanted him to see that he was meant for me. 

 

I broke into a fit of tears, resting against Hayley’s shoulder. A rough cough sounded next to me and I felt warm hands massaging my shoulders. “I’m sorry dude. I’m not sure what’s wrong but still I want to comfort you. Wanna talk about it?” Frank asked me. 

 

He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the hall which he went down to smoke and demanding I talk to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Give me one good reason to talk to you.” I spat at Frank. He shot back a confused glare, unsure of what he’d even done. 

 

“You’re an angry little dude. What did I even do?” 

 

I shoved him against the wall, pinning him at the chest with my forearm. 

“You ever think about, Frankie, the fact that I see colors the second I meet you..? Why would I be angry. I never met anyone else today but you and I see colors. You are my soulmate Frank. Why don’t you see the colors?” 

 

He frowned, biting his lip. “I’m sorry Gee. I wish I saw them because you’re amazing. Maybe there was a mistake. Maybe someone walked by. I dunno I’m sorry. It’s not me. I’d love to be your friend.”

 

“Yeah okay. Friends it is. Let’s get into the school before we get in trouble.” 

 

He grabbed me and pulled me in the direction of the school building. “Don’t wanna be late shorty.”

 

“What even you’re shorter than me.” I joked at him, running since the bell had just rung. 

 

My first two classes passed as a blur, but I was happier since I’d met my soulmate that day. But since it wasn’t Frank, I’d have to find out who at some point. None of my teachers seemed to notice how distracted I was, so I was able to barely do any work and get by with it. They still cut me a bit of a break since I was new and I was grateful for that break. 

 

Lunch came, and to my dismay, Frank was sitting there with some girl, all snuggled against her as she pet his head. She turned his head up, crooking her finger under his chin to pull him in for a kiss. “I love you Frankie” she said against his lips, further breaking me. 

 

I shot a venomous glare to Hayley. “Thanks for telling me he’s taken.” I threw my untouched lunch into the trashcan, leaving the lunch room. I decided it’d be smart to let someone know where I was so I pulled my phone from my pocket and typed up a quick text. 

 

**From: hesitantwaylien**

 

Hey Tate listen it’s Gerard just wanted you to tell Mar to not bother taking me home today I’m gonna walk. I don’t have her number. 

 

**From: livinghorrorstory:**

 

No problem man. Be safe. 

 

Now that someone was aware of where I’d be, I felt no guilt in walking home. The walk ahead of me was long but would give me plenty of time to think over the day. I put my headphones over my ears, paring the bluetooth and turning on some Chelsea Grin. Nothing like violent angry screaming to get me in a better mood. 

 

I felt my pain flow out with the lyrics. “ _This is a song about another broken heart. I wish I knew I wish it ended from the start. I never meant for my actions to abuse you. On second thought, I wish I’d never met you.”_

 

My phone pinged a text, temporarily pausing my music. 

 

**From: stomachacheparties:**

Where are you G Way?

 

I scoffed, locking my phone and turning my music even louder. Honestly, I had no reason to be mad at him, but I was too hurt to see that. My music had gotten so loud that by the time _Crewcabanger_ started playing, I couldn’t hear any of the outside world. I couldn’t see through the tears and had no idea I’d drifted into the road. The last thing I heard was another ping as the car slammed into me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Frank jumped up, shoving his girlfriend off of him. He’d seen a flash of color, bright, but it was slowly fading. The colors seemed to pulse in and out. Bright, faded, bright, faded. Almost as if his soulmate might be… dying. He felt panic rush through him. His phone buzzed, showing a new text. 

 

**From: hesitantwaylien:**

 

‘m sorry for everything. I love you Frank. 

 

The colors still flashed before Frank’s eyes worrying him even more. He looked at Hayley, tears springing to my eyes. “Something’s wrong with Gerard.” he choked out. They both got up and sprinted to her car, not bothering to check out.

 

“He’s most likely at home.” Hayley said, pulling up the GPS directions from where she’d driven the day before. 

 

They drove there in complete silence, Frank chewing his nails worriedly, Hayley focused on driving. Their path was blocked by a speeding ambulance, headed in the same direction they were. It whipped in and parked a good 500 feet in from of them. She parked behind the vehicle, getting out as fast as she could. 

 

She saw the limp body being loaded onto the stretcher, fire engine red hair bouncing as he was moved. She broke into tears, fearing her friend was dead. Her loud sobs distracted the emergency personnel. 

 

The EMS lady looked at the duo. “May I help you?” 

 

Frank spoke up, crying as well. “That’s my soulmate and his best friend. My colors started flashing and I knew something was wrong. What happened?”

 

“Well, honey, he’s in critical condition so I better tell you on the ride there. You ride with me, and have your friend tail us to the hospital. That sound okay? For now we have to stabilize him.” 

 

Frank nodded and waited for the stretcher to be loaded into the back of the vehicle before climbing in beside his soulmate. He grabbed my hand, sobbing. “Gerard baby I’m sorry I didn’t see it until it was too late I’m so sorry I love you. I’m here now.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Next because I'm an emo loser who forgot the number**

 

**(A/N) I’m typing with a brace on my wrist so I apologize for any mistakes. This work is un-beta’d, as always, so any mistakes are my own.**

 

 

I woke up to cold. Cold tube on my arm, cold blanket on my body, barely covering my toes. Some machine beeped steadily near me, confusing me until I realized where I was. _A hospital._

 

The figure hunched over in the chair next to my bed whimpered lightly as my waking shifted our locked hands. Realizing I’d moved, the figure awoke fully, lifting up to lock eyes with mine. I knew that instant who it was. I cleared my throat and spoke to him.

 

“Frankie, how long have I been here?” I asked.

 

“Five weeks. You’ve been in a coma.”

 

My eyes bulged with the intake of this. Five whole weeks. 

 

“Oh well, how’s school been since I was out?”

 

“I dunno haven’t been. I quit because I was already ditching every day to spend it with you. I haven’t left the building in two weeks.”

 

I honestly didn’t know what to say to that one. Why’d he go out of his way, why’d he quit school, to be with me? I knew he was my soulmate but he obviously had a girlfriend, as much as that wouldn’t matter with the whole soulmate thing, but he didn’t see the…. 

 

The colors. 

 

I grabbed my remote, worriedly pressing the call nurse button. “Nurse!” I yelled into the remote. 

 

A panicked young woman with a name tag reading _Sarah O._ rushed into my room to see what the commotion was about. 

 

“I.. I need an eye exam or something. Something’s wrong. I’m freaking out please fix this tell me it wasn’t a mistake. Please please please. “ 

 

Sarah looked at me, confusion mixed with her panic. “Honey you’re gonna have to calm down tell me what’s wrong.”

 

I lifted up on my pillow to get a more comfortable position, wincing at the pain it brought. “I can’t see colors anymore. I met my soulmate everything was colorful there’s no way he’s dead and I know exactly who he is. But I need to see the colors. He’s still my soulmate right? Right?!” I was starting to freak out, but I was terrified. 

 

“We’ll get you into an exam room soon sir. We’re glad to have you awake but don’t freak out too much or you could cause ¥ourself some damage.”

 

Sarah left and I waited, rather impatiently, for them to come get me for the exam. There was no way this could be happening.. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ACTUALLY GARBAGE AND HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG IM SORRY

They got me calmed down enough to safely maneuver my body into a wheelchair. I still felt pretty numb, probably because of pain killers, so I had to have a fair bit of assistance. They shooed Frank away, telling him there was probably no use in him helping me up because he wasn't trained. 

The ride to the eye exam room, though it was only three doors down the hallway, felt like eternity. I'd had less than an hour of color and now I was back to the same grays I spent the first sixteen years of my life with. I was, to say the least, in agony. 

The machine that checked my eyes felt like ice, and being asked one or two felt like I was choosing which torture would be enacted on me. I had no idea what the doctor would tell me. What I did know is that I still wasn't able to see any color. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing is, I've been a trash person (™) and haven't updated in 97 years. I have been so busy and I didn't think enough people read my fics for it to actually matter but I have decided to keep up with my account now and finish some of these fics. The next few chapters will be short and rather lackluster to get me into the swing of writing regularly.

After a thirty minute long examination, the doctor gave me the news. When I got hit, my head hit the pavement as well. What caused my coma was the brain damage I sustained after this hit. It also damaged the cones in my eyes. They weren't sure to what extent that they had been damaged, but they highly doubted I would ever see color again. 

I didn't know how to come to terms with that news. I still had my vision and that was a plus, but... I would never the beautiful green- brown of Frank's eyes or see the eye shadow he rung around his eyes that was the exact shade of my hair. I would never see colors again. Not anywhere. 

I wiped the tears from my face and requested that Sarah push me back to my room. She pushed me right inside the door and then left me sitting there for a bit to discuss the exam results with the doctor. 

Frank was curled into a ball in the corner chair, sleeping. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. It warmed my heart to know that he had spent that much time coming to see me. 

I started to wheel myself over to my bed when something shiny caught my eye. A beat up phone rest in Frank's lap, with Pokemon stickers and "property of Gerard Way" etched onto the back of it.  _At least the phone survived the crash,_ I thought to myself. 

The headphones connected to the phone -the same headphones I'd been wearing the day I got hit- were in Frank's ears and I could hear my favorite song muffledly playing through the speakers of the ear buds. 

I guess the song playing made a lot of since for what I felt when I left the school. It was  _breaking up my bones._ (A/N: "Breaking Up My Bones- Vinyl Theatre is a BOP and I enjoy it a lot.) I guess that could be labelled as an exaggerated statement, but I felt like I was truly dying. 

I started to softly sing along to the song, closing my eyes. Within half a verse, I was fully into it. Singing took away the pain for me and I really needed it. The song ended far too soon, and when I opened my eyes Frank was smiling a wide half smile at me. 

"Nice voice, buttercup." He said to me.

I choked out a thank you, flustered that he had been listening to me sing. 

"I-i- I'm sorry I woke you up, Frank. "

"Honey don't be sorry. That voice is golden. I appreciated it." He lifted the phone up into his palm, showing it to me. "Not even a crack. Its a miracle."

"What's not a miracle is that I may never see color again. My cones were damaged in the accident. Frank... I may never see you again in your full glory. I only got to see colors for about an hour and now its gone. And you never did see them.." I ended my statement in a saddened half whisper. 

"Gee... Uh, Gerard.. I....... I did see them. I... I lied to you. I'm sorry. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNING*******
> 
>  
> 
> One of the characters has a bought of self- aimed homophobia, attack on homosexual character, slurs used.

I took this information in, utterly confused. 

 

"What do you mean... you lied to me?" 

" I uh..... _can_ see colors."

"Oh. Okay, I guess I'm not your soulmate then. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe... Uh, what's her name? Elise? Your girlfriend? She's probably your soulmate, right?" My words came faster and faster as I talked. I could feel an anxious panic working it's way up and I was trying my dead- level best to not have a panic attack in front of Frank. 

"No, Gerard. I couldn't see colors. Until I met you. Your hazel eyes. That obnoxiously bright red hair. I can see why Hayley called you Firetruck when she first told me about you. I couldn't see the green of the grass, the blue of the sky. And I can still see those colors. But it's been so lonely. Watching your hair fade, your skin get even paler. Seeing the nurses come in and out in the same crisp sky blue scrubs. Shooing me out when they need to bathe you. I have been here so much they've started training me. I'm thinking about getting a job here actually. They don't care that I didn't graduate, they just want me to get a G.E.D. After the first week I snuck in after visiting hours, they allowed me to just stay in your room."

"Why lie then Frank. If you saw the colors. You told me you didn't."

He ran a hand through his greasy hair, which had grown a fair bit. His face contorted with thought and he looked to be at a loss for words. 

"Gerard. Let me tell you something about myself. I was raised Catholic. I know I don't look it. Makeup, colored hair. I'm not exactly clean cut. I have a tattoo of a scorpion on my throat, I mean... " He trailed off for a second, gathering his thoughts back together. "Gee.. I'm supposed to marry a good Catholic girl. I can't be gay. I was raised knowing it's a sin. I can't be a sinner. That's why I lied to you. I could never bring a guy home to my mom and dad. It's just not doable. "

I chuckled softly. "How do you think soulmates came about in the first place?" 

His phone rang, causing him to jump. His eyes met mine after he checked the caller I.D. as if he was asking for permission. 

 _Take it,_ I mouthed. 

He slid his thumb over the green button and held it to his ear. 

"What do you want? I thought I told you not to call me anymore." There was a pause as the person on the other end answered him, and he looked upset with what he heard.

"Why are you at my house?" 

He huffed, "Just get your stuff and get out. Elise, I'm tired of you. "

Frank slid the phone away from his ear and motioned for me to stay silent. He then put the phone on speaker. 

A could hear an angry woman on the other end of the phone, who I knew to be Elise. 

"Whatever. I guess I need to tell your whole family you're a fag? Yeah, I bet that they don't know that. I know you've been going to see lover boy every single day. I know you quit school. How would Mr. and Mrs. Iero feel about this? I know Linda might accept it because he is a little girly looking, but Frank definitely would not be okay with his Frankie bringing home a  _BOY._ " 

I sat up and took the phone from Frank's hand before he could protest it. 

"Sweetie, this is Gerard. I heard every bit of what you said, about me and about Frank. You are venomous and you don't deserve to be his soulmate. I'm glad you aren't." 

I hung up the phone with a satisfied sigh before handing it back to Frank. 

"Maybe it was the jealousy of seeing her kissing you, but I definitely do  _not_ like that girl. And now I have good reason to not like her. And I highly doubt that she will actually say anything to your family. I dealt with a lot of girls like her in Ohio. All bark, no bite you know the drill."

"It honestly doesn't matter if she tells my family or not."

"Why's that?" 

He ran his fingers through his hair again, looking me directly in the eyes. 

"Well, while you've been taking a cat nap, I have been doing a lot of thinking. Looking around at all the colors. Knowing you're my soulmate. And I honestly could care less what they think. Because, as long as you're up for it, after you're better, I'd like to take you to meet them. We don't have to rush this. We can take the time, go on dates together. Since we know we are soulmates, we have the rest of our lives."

"I actually think I'd like that Frank. But now I have to call my family and let them know I'm awake and alive." 


	11. Chapter 11

I slept most of the way through the night, Frank laying next to me in the hospital bed. They did their best to make me comfortable, but I had several broken ribs. Surprisingly, I hadn't broken my legs. I'd only fractured my pinky. The worst injury I had sustained was to my head. I passed a mental evaluation and I was cleared to not have brain damage. But I still couldn't see any colors. 

It broke my heart that I wasn't fully able to see him anymore. I could tell it hurt him too, but he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to hurt me any more.

Since I woke up before he did, I lay there idly stroking his hair until my doctors came in.

 "Mr. Stump, I have some news for you." The doctor said, waking Frank. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to wake up fully.

 "Yes?"

 "There's a surgery we can do. It should repair your cones so color is visible again."

"I'm sensing a but here." Frank interrupted.

 "Yes.. Uh.. It'll either restore color or leave you completely blind. I understand this is a big decision. A specialist will be in in five days. I'll need to know an answer in four days. Take time to think this over, talk with Mr. Iero. I'll come back in four days and we will talk and I'll give the specialist your answer."

 The doctor checked my vitals and left the room, leaving me and Frank to sit there and talk.


	12. Chapter 12

We sat in silence for five minutes for Frank broke it. His words felt forced and awkward and made us think about the very thing neither of us wanted to.

"Do you want to have the surgery?" Frank asked. It felt more like a death sentence than a question. "It's pretty risky but it's your choice babe." 

"I think I want to have it. There's a really big risk along with it. But the payoff could be huge. I don't want to spend my life not seeing the color in your face. I'd rather be blind." 

Frank kissed my forehead and nodded his head. "I agree with you. I'm gonna be here whether you have full sight, black and white, or you're blind. I love you Gerard." 

I was caught off guard by him saying he loved me. I wasn't sure how to respond and I didn't want to look desperate. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks and I mumbled "I love you" against his chest. 

I rang the call button and called the doctor back in to discuss what I'd decided.


	13. Chapter 13

We talked about more benefits and drawbacks to the surgery and scheduled it for six days away. That gave me plenty of time to prep, have family visit. The doctor suggested calling my family so they could come visit me before I had the surgery. 

An hour later, the entire Way family spilled into the small room. Mom and Amara beamed to see that I was awake, while Mikey looked relieved. He came over to hug me, crying. 

"I thought you were gonna die, Gee."

"I'm still here Mikenike. I promise."

"Some other guy is here to see you. Vic, I think is his name. Want me to go get him?" 

"Yeah, Mike. That's Vic from that art store I love. Not sure why he's here though." 

Mikey ran off to go get Vic from the lobby, which would buy us enough time to talk to the family. The elevators were down and I was on the fourth floor. 

"So mom, dad, Mar... I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how much you do or don't know about my injuries. Has Frank told you anything?"

"Frank hasnt told us much. Just that your ribs were broken. This is the first time your dad has been up here, but I've brought your siblings twice and I've been here many times. Your friend has been really helpful."

"Mom, Dad. Frank isn't my friend. He's my..." I trailed off, worried what my family would think. I locked eyes with Frank and I could tell he was as scared as I felt. I took a deep breath before facing my parents. 

"He's my boyfriend. We're soulmates. I uh... Saw the colors. He did too but he lied about it because his family is homophobic and I got upset. I went to walk home from school and my music was really loud so I got hit by a car. He saw colors flashing and knew I was in danger. Him and my friend Hayley drove towards the house and saw me being loaded into the ambulance. He explained we were soulmates and they let him ride with me to the hospital. I'm not sure when you were called because all of this was explained after I woke up. But when I woke up, I couldn't see any colors. They told me that I broke my ribs, most of them actually. I broke my left pinky and I hit my head really hard. When I did, I damaged the cones in my eyes. I can't see any colors." I stopped to take a breath and see their reaction. 

Mom smiled and dad looked nervous but happy. 

"I'm glad you found your soulmate baby. He is a really good guy. I've talked to him a bit while you were out. He's welcome in our family. " Mom said. 

"Thank you, Donna." Frank smiled. She nodded and looked to my dad and Amara. 

"Yeah. Good job bud." Dad said, looking nervous still. 

"You got a hot one Gerard. You better treat my brother right boy. How old are you you're covered in tattoos?"

Frank choked. "I've only got three. And I'm almost nineteen." 

"What are they?"asked my dad. 

"The scorpion on my neck, which is pretty recent. A jack o lantern on my back because I was born on Halloween. And then I have one on my leg that says live each day as if it was your last. "

"Enough about tattoos and drilling my boyfriend. I have to have a major surgery. It might leave me completely blind. But it might fix the cones of my eyes. Since I'm not 18 yet, my parents have to sign for it. But I really want to have it. It'll take three more weeks before they can unbandage my eyes and I'll have to wear protective eyewear for a few more weeks. But I really want this done mom and dad. I want to be able to see Frank. I'd rather be blind than not see his gorgeous eyes in full color. " 

"I agree baby. As long as you're sure you want this, I'll sign."

"I'll sign too." dad agreed. 

"I'm certain." 

"When your brother gets back, me and Donald will explain it to him then we will have the doctor give us the forms." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda filler I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to subscribe to this work. This will be the last chapter I post today, but I promise I will post more soon. I'm aiming for 60 chapters.

We decided that mom would be the best one to explain it, so when Mikey got back with Vic, she and Amara pulled him into the hallway and told him about the surgery. 

Vic stood awkwardly in the door way until I called him over. He had a large bundle in his arms that he held out to me. 

"Art stuff," he explained. "You didn't come in for your usual and your friend Hayley told me what happened. This is the stuff you usually get. I went ahead and got you everything you order each week for the next three months. We got a box in and I took half of it for you. Don't worry about paying for it."

I smiled, grateful for the gift. "Thank you so much, Vic. But I have to have a surgery in a few days, and I may be left blind from it. If it works though, I'll be seeing you for colored pencils." 

"DUDE you met your soulmate! Awesome!" Vic beamed. 

"He's sitting right here."

"Wait. Frank freaking Iero is your soulmate. Congrats dude. I saw his band live a few times. Pencey Prep. He rocks. You're a lucky man, Gerard Way." 

He shook Frank's hand, still smiling. 

"I was wondering why he was here. I've got to get back to work. Good to see you Gee. Nice to meet you Frank. " 

Vic stumbled his way out of the door, flustered. You could hear him going down the hallway, yelling "I MET FRANK IERO!"


	15. Chapter 15

The time since the surgery passed like a billion years. Very slowly. I thought I'd never be able to open my eyes. 

But the day came. The doctors pulled away the bandages. I was kept in a gray room that way I wouldn't be too shocked transitioning back to colors, should I be able to see them. I'd later be moved to a muted color room and finally full color. 

I got the all clear from the doctor. After weeks of waiting. Weeks of healing. Weeks of praying, even though I wasn't religious. 

It was time. 

I opened my eyes slowly. Listened to the doctor talking next to me. 

"Your boyfriend is in the hall if you'd like to see him."

I decided to count down from three before fully opening them. 

One. 

I could see the dull gray walls around me. 

Two.

The even darker gray carpet and blanket. 

Three. 

My eyes opened fully. 

"FRANK!" I shrieked. 

I heard my boyfriend jump out of his chair in the hallway and stumble to the door. He must have been asleep. 

He peeked into the doorway. "Yes Gee?" 

I teared up and reached for his hand. When his fingers laced with mine, I kissed his hand and looked in his eyes. His hazel eyes. Surrounded by my eye shadow he must have borrowed. 

I smiled and kissed his hand again. "Red eyeshadow is my thing baby."

 


End file.
